Inattendu pour Thor
by duneline
Summary: Thor s'ennuie dans le QG du Shield...Slash/Yaoi.


Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel et de Stan Lee et ne m'appartiennent pas !

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette histoire !

« Inattendu pour Thor » :

Les cieux, constellés d'étoiles, et le silence de la nuit amenèrent une vague nostalgie au cœur du jeune dieu asgard.

Etant immortel et de naissance divine, Thor connaissait, en ces heures de la nuit, la solitude propice aux héros qui n'ont pas besoin de repos. Le blond se mit à arpenter sa chambre, mise à sa disposition par le Shield et pensa à ses camarades de combat qui dormaient paisiblement : Steve, probablement, entre les bras de Bucky Barnes, Œil de Faucon partageant les rêves (le lit aussi) d'un jeune agent du Shield et Dark Shadow, en paix avec elle-même après avoir payé sa dette de sang…

Quant à Tony et Bruce, il était de notoriété publique que ces deux scientifiques sortaient ensemble et filaient le plus parfait amour.

Enfin…Quand Hulk ne pointait pas le bout de son nez. Ce qui se faisait rare, d'ailleurs, depuis que Tony avait repris en main Bruce Barnes. Dans tous les sens du terme…

Un bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant, sans bruit, alerta Thor qui, sur la défensive, le bras tendu, prêt à recevoir son marteau, se figea.

Le regard tourné vers l'entrée de sa chambre. La lumière de sa chambre s'éteignit brusquement.

Le dieu allait grommeler sur la fiabilité de l'installation électrique du Shield lorsqu'une voix, familière, gouailleuse, pâteuse et joyeuse se fit entendre :

« -Je veux que tu me prennes, mon chéri, comme un fou ! »

Les yeux hallucinés et élargis par la stupeur, Thor vit un…Tony, titubant, chancelant et ivre, complètement, s'avancer vers lui et brailler, comme un forcené, tout en se désapant :

« -J'aime quand tu me fais l'amour comme une bête sauvage ! Mon petit monstre vert, je te suis tout ouvert ! Oh, viens ! Viens me prendre, là, maintenant ! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! Rugis, feule et griffe-moi ! Je suis tout à toi ! »

Thor, bouche bée par le spectacle d'un Tony débraillé et chantant, s'aperçut que le milliardaire avait presque franchi la distance entre eux et n'avait plus que son caleçon ! Statufié, le dieu manqua de s'évanouir, en voyant Iron Man entamer une danse des plus torrides et lui jeter des œillades suggestives et coquines.

Le tout emballé avec des sourires lascifs et des poses à faire défaillir un saint !

« -Fais-moi encore planer avec tes doigts experts ! Continuait à brailler Tony, qui se mit à se déhancher et à jouer avec l'élastique de son caleçon. Ne me laisse pas ainsi, aussi alangui ! Tiens tes promesses, mon fauve de la nuit et libère la bête qui est en toi ! »

Le milliardaire, irrémédiablement soûl et irrécupérable, dont les neurones avaient du déserté son cerveau, s'approcha de Thor, totalement dépassé et sidéré, et par, de petits effleurements, promena ses doigts avides et joueurs sur tout le corps du dieu qui crut se liquéfier sur place d'embarras.

Thor se recula, d'abord, et puis de drôles sensations, non désagréables, s'éveillèrent en lui : Des picotements le long de sa nuque et de sa colonne vertébrale et une chaleur progressive dans ses veines.

Le blond n'avait jamais ressenti cela, auparavant et suivait des yeux, subitement voilés, le manège de Tony qui s'égosillait et se frottait, à lui, par moment.

Un sourire de bien-être et de volupté se fit sur les lèvres de Thor qui se décida à profiter, sereinement, du « show » de Tony et de sa musculature parfaite et harmonieuse.

« -Sois mon amant, mon conquérant et mon commandant pour cette nuit ! Chantait Tony, en apposant ses lèvres sur le torse de Thor. Libère le primitif qui est en moi, mon petit Hulk ! »

Il marqua une pause, ménageant son effet et la respiration de Thor s'accéléra, ainsi que son pouls.

Le caleçon allait tomber ! Par Odin, Thor n'allait pas rater « ça » !

« -Tony, tu étais là ! Fit Bruce, qui pénétra, en coup de vent, dans la chambre du dieu nordique. Je t'ai attendu pendant presqu'une demi-heure ! »

Il constata l'état dans lequel était son amant et réalisant l'erreur, due à une consommation excessive d'alcool, adressa un sourire d'excuse à Thor :

« -Je suis désolé ! Il voulait me faire une surprise, d'après ces paroles ! Visiblement, il s'est trompé de destinataire ! »

Empoignant un Tony hébété et rendu hilare par sa méprise, il le tira hors de la pièce et le traina dans le couloir. Intrigué par le silence étrange de Thor, il le dévisagea et remarquant la frustration et l'émergence d'une partie de l'anatomie du dieu, lança, amusé :

« -Tony ne vous a pas laissé de marbre ! »

Les joues rouges, mortifié, Thor se résolut à l'unique option qui lui restait : Il quitta le QG du Shield et s'envola dans les cieux.

Au petit matin, il débusqua Loki, lui fit une déclaration enflammée et se révéla, pour la plus grande joie et plaisir de Loki, un amant des plus insatiables.

Fin.

Reviews ?


End file.
